Shell
by sandrilenefatoren2
Summary: The Mugiwara no Kaizoku visit an island nation called Jerykun, where the Marines have no presence. There they have an encounter with a young woman with a past and present more terrible than any of them have encountered before.


Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece, the Japanese language, or any of the obscure sources of my allusions and references which very few people understand. I do, however, own a very good sense of grammar, a copy of MS Word with Spell Check (which is a blessing, I tell you) and myriad wonderful objects to delight my eyes with, such as a massive stuffed frog named Scoosh. I also have a laptop which cost more than my car, which doesn't say much for my car, now, does it?

**Notes**: I started writing this fic before the Water 7 arc, and I didn't know Franky was going to join the crew as a shipwright. I've already written a lot, and I refuse to go back and change it all. So I apologize to all of you who are serious OP fans, and like to stick to the storyline. My sister and I are the same way, but I consulted her, and she said that it would be okay for this, since I already wrote so much, and because he wouldn't really fit in with my story very well. So if you're _really_ nit picky, or if you like Franky a lot and want him to be there, I apologize, but I won't change it. If you don't like it, don't read my fic.

**Notes**: This is the first in a series of medium-sized fics I'm writing for One Piece. This first one is just a bit depressing overall, but it's very important, so bear with it, and look forward to the later ones, which I guarantee will be happier.

**Notes**: At the bottom of each fic in this fic-series, I'll have a list of the Japanese used in it, with translations.

**Notes**: Robin calls Zoro 'Kenshi-san' (swordsman), Chopper 'Isha-san' (doctor), Nami either 'Koukaishi-san' (navigator) or Nami-chan, Sanji Cook-san, Luffy 'Senchou-san' (captain) or Luffy, and Usopp 'Nagahana-kun' (long nose).

**ONE PIECE—SHELL**

The ship slipped into the harbor, lightly bumping against the dock before stopping. The huge sail was furled, hiding the _kaizoku no dokuro_, or pirate mark. The flag, however, flapped in the breeze, revealing the skull and crossbones, topped with a straw hat. This was the _Thousand Sunny_ of the Mugiwara no Kaizouku, the Strawhat Pirates. The captain, Monkey D. Luffy, sat on the figurehead of the bowsprit, looking at the town they had arrived in. He grinned happily, and jumped down onto the deck.

Luffy: Yosh! Let's go buy meat!

Nami: (puts head in hands) We're not here just to buy meat, Luffy.

Luffy: Eh? Then why are we here?

Robin: (reading by the starboard rail) Isha-san needs more medical supplies, and I could use some history texts.

Chopper: Hai! We're going shopping!

Luffy: Ehh. That's so boring. I'm gonna go buy some meat!

Nami: Fine, fine. Here's some money, go buy some meat. (hands him some money)

Luffy immediately jumped onto the dock and started running off.

Nami: (calls after him) And at least _try_ to stay out of trouble! (sighs and shakes head) Alright, Sanji-kun. Let's go get other supplies besides meat. I only gave Luffy enough money for three people's worth, so he'll be hungry later.

Sanji: Hai, Nami-san!

They also jumped down from the ship to the dock.

Nami: (calls back up to the ship) Usopp, you and Chopper watch the Sunny, okay?

Usopp: Yosh.

Chopper: Ehh?? Why me too?

Nami: Usopp's not enough on his own, he'll just run away.

Usopp: Oi.

Nami: (ignores him) I'm counting on you, Chopper!

Robin: Don't worry; I'll pick up your supplies, if you'll give me a list of what you need.

Chopper: Oh, okay… (begins to write a list)

Nami: Zoro, could you go with Robin?

Zoro: Why?

Nami: If you go by yourself, you'll get hopelessly lost, and we'll have to wait practically forever to move on.

Zoro: (annoyed) Oi.

Nami: Besides, you may need to carry her bags.

Zoro: Like hell I will.

Nami: (scary smiley face) You _will_ go with her, won't you?

Zoro: Hai, hai, hai… (jumps down) Let's go, Robin.

Robin: (smiles) Hai, Kenshi-san.

They left after Robin accepted the list from Chopper.

Sanji and Nami moved down the pier towards a building near the end, meaning to ask for directions to the nearest grocery. When they arrived, they realized that it actually _was_ a grocer's shop. The entire side of the building was open in stall fashion, with a blue-and red cloth awning protecting the contents from the weather. Barrels and crates abounded, as did the products that filled them, fruits and vegetables, meat, fish, even seeds for gardening. The grocer himself was a sturdily built middle-aged man with a bristling mustache. He stood behind a half-wall that also served as a counter, and was busily sorting the contents of yet another crate. He looked up when they arrived, and immediately came out from behind the counter.

Grocer: Can I help you?

Sanji: Yeah. We're stocking up while we wait for our Log Pose to set.

Grocer: Oh, well, it only takes about an hour to set here, so you should be able to leave as soon as your supplies are on board.

Nami: Sanji-kun here knows what to get more than I do. I'll let him pick things out. Neh, Sanji-kun?

Saji: Hai, Nami-swan! I'll make sure to get the very best!

Grocer: Okay. (to Sanji) Why don't you take a look in the back? My sons are there, and I'm sure they could tell you where things are.

Sanji: Sure. I'll be right back. Wait for me, Nami-swan! (goes into the back of the shop)

Nami: (calls after him) Make sure to get enough meat to satisfy Luffy. At least for a day, anyway.

Sanji: Hai, hai, Nami-swan!

Nami: (turns to the grocer) What I'd like to know is more about this island. There's something about it that doesn't seem quite right, you know what I mean? No offense.

Grocer: None taken. (goes back to sorting through the crate) You're right; there is something wrong with this island. Not many people notice though, or care. This isn't exactly a tourist island, it's dedicated to trade.

Nami: What do you mean? Oh, and what's the island's name anyway?

Grocer: This is Jerykun Island. Most of the islanders don't really care what outsiders think, so long as they still buy their supplies here. Not to mention the fact that this place is great for people hiding from the World Government. All in all, it's not your usual place, so I can see why you'd think something was off.

Nami: What do you mean? Why is this a good place for people hiding from the World Government?

Grocer: Well, the World Government has no presence here. You don't have to worry about running into the marines, because there simply aren't any here.

Nami: (exited, but curious) Really? Why not?

Grocer: (grins) Jerykun Island is the only place in the whole world where Sunset Roses grow. The nectar from Sunset Roses has amazing medicinal properties. It triples the effectiveness of any medicine it's included in. And since this is the only place they grow, the Jerykun government has a monopoly on the trade.

Nami: Really? That's amazing!

Grocer: No one knows why the nectar works. It has to be harvested from living flower blossoms; it won't work if you take nectar from a cut flower. And the Sunset Roses can't be cultivated domestically either. They only grow wild, and they're very delicate; an explosion nearby would totally destroy a whole field of them.

Nami: So that's why the World Government has no presence here. They want the flowers, but they don't dare take them by force.

Grocer: Exactly. One of the conditions the authorities on Jerkyun made for the export of the nectar is that the World Government would keep the Marines out. So there're no marines, no World Government, and none of the World Government's laws are enforced here, except the ones that were already part of Jerykun's laws.

Nami: I see…

Grocer: But even though there _is_ a trade, the price for the nectar is insanely high outside of Jerykun. A single bottle can cost as much as 10,000,000 beli. A _small_ bottle.

Nami: No way!

Grocer: It's true. Of course, it's cheaper here on Jerykun itself, but it's still pretty expensive. For a bottle of the same size it's about 100,000 beli.

Nami: I don't suppose there's any way we could get it for cheaper…?

Grocer: (snorts in good humor) Feel free to try, but it would take an _exceptionally_ stupid, and exceptionally drunk, supplier. People here have its value pounded into their heads since birth. They'd no more give you a discount on Sunset Rose Nectar than they would gouge out their own eardrums with cucumbers.

Nami: Is that even possible?

Grocer: Not so far as I know.

Nami: Oh.

They continued their conversation, drifting to other topics.

* * *

Robin and Zoro had found a place to get most of Chopper's supplies early on, and had stocked up quickly, running through the list for the pharmacist, who was quick and efficient in getting exactly what they asked for. Zoro, despite his earlier protests, carried the bag willingly enough. They began looking for a bookstore for Robin, but none of the bookstores held history texts or books of legends. In fact there weren't any real bookstores at all, mostly just a few stands with pitiful selections. They'd been wandering around for a while when a commotion near a tavern attracted their attention. They walked over to see what it was. There was shouting and cursing coming from just inside the door of the tavern. In the doorway stood a shadowed figure, head bent in submission. The shouting escalated, and then the outline in the doorway flew back into the street.

Zoro had a brief impression of a thin, emaciated frame, a filthy knot of hair, and tattered rags as the figure was knocked down and to the side, collapsing to the ground, unmoving. Then his view was obscured by the tavern owner as he began kicking the downed figure viciously, demanding that it get back up. The tavern-masters' foot was pulled back to deliver another kick when the side of Zoro's fist connected with his head. He was knocked aside with a casual ease that belied the anger behind the blow. Zoro ignored the collapsed figure of the tavern-keeper behind him as he bent and picked up the person he had been abusing.

Zoro: (blinks) A woman? (stands up)

The woman (for that's what she was) was in the sorriest shape he'd ever seen for a living person. He couldn't see what she looked like because of the disgusting rats-nest of hair on her head, which fell in great tangles over most of her face. What was not covered by her hair was caked in dirt and filth. She obviously hadn't had a bath, or even a decent brushing-off, in years. If it wasn't for her delicate bone structure, he'd have never known she was a girl. She weighed practically nothing, and while the weight of a normal human being wouldn't have affected him at all, her _lack_ of weight certainly did. She was rail-thin, and almost completely flat-chested.

Robin: (comes up behind him) Perhaps we should go now, Kenshi-san? We seem to have drawn attention to ourselves, neh?

Zoro: (looks around) Got it. Let's get her back to the ship so Chopper can fix her up. She's in pretty bad shape.

They turned and left, Zoro carrying the limp girl, who was no longer conscious. Robin picked up the bag with Chopper's medical supplies, which Zoro had completely forgotten about. She looked back over her shoulder as the tavern-keeper stirred and woke.

Robin: Uno Fleur. (One Flower)

An arm blossomed from the tavern-keeper's back and twisted his arm up behind it.

Robin: Clutch.

The tavern-keeper yelped and passed out again as his arm was broken. Robin took the lead as they headed back to the harbor.

* * *

Nami: (excited) So you're saying that you've tried them?

Grocer: Yes! It was a surprise, because we don't get much produce from East Blue here, but they were some of the best mikan I've ever had! We always try a few the first time, just so we can say that we know the quality. These were truly excellent. I wish I could try them again, but they only came for a year before they just stopped shipping. That was, oh, ten years ago.

Nami: (smiling) Well, I'll see if I can't get you some. I grow them on the ship.

Grocer: Ehh? In that case, I'll count them as part of your payment for the goods.

Nami: Really?! Thanks so much! (turns to face the back of the store) Sanji-kun!

Sanji: (pops his head around a corner) Hai~! Nami-swan! What do you need?

Nami: Are you done making your choices?

Sanji: Almost. I'm just finishing up now, why?

Nami: As soon as you're done, go pick a few baskets of mikan from my orchard, okay? We're using them to pay for part of our supplies.

Sanji: With pleasure, Nami-swa~n!!!

He ducked back around the corner, spoke with one of the Grocer's burly sons for a few minutes, and then walked out the back, going around to the side on his way back to the Sunny. The grocer's sons started packing the supplies into crates and barrels, preparing them for transport. When Sanji arrived back at the ship, he recruited Usopp and Chopper to help him with the tangerines.

Sanji: Oi, Chopper, Usopp. Nami-swan wants us to pick a few baskets of her mikan.

Chopper: (shocked) Eehh?? But Nami never lets us near her mikan!

Usopp: (nervous) Oi, Sanji, are you sure Nami said it was okay? I mean, she's pretty scary when she's mad…

Sanji: Baka. Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't let you two pick my sweet, sweet Nami-swan's mikan unless she said to. Come on, let's start picking.

Chopper: R-right!

They quickly grabbed some baskets from a storeroom and started picking tangerines. Once they had filled one basket each, Chopper changed to Heavy Point and they left the ship, heading towards the grocer's shop with their burdens.

* * *

Nami had been chatting with the Grocer when she saw Robin returning with a bag.

Nami: Ah, Robin, you're back! How did your shopping go?

Robin: Fine, actually; we managed to get everything Isha-san needed.

Nami: That's good. (notices Zoro) Eh? Zoro, what's that you have there?

Zoro: (seemingly nonchalant) A woman. She's pretty beat up. Where's Chopper?

Nami: He and Sanji-kun and Usopp should be bringing some of my mikan here any minute now.

Sanji: (arriving) Oi~! Nami-swa~n! We've got your mika~n!

Nami: (turns) Ah, thank you, Sanji-kun! (turns back to Zoro and his burden) What happened to her, is she all right?

Zoro: I don't know; that's why I was asking for Chopper. (calls) Oi, Chopper! I've got someone here who needs your help!

Chopper: (sets down his basket hastily) Oh? Let me see him.

Zoro: It's a her. (holds her out) Think you can fix her?

Chopper: (shrinks back down to his normal size) Aah! She's in _terrible_ shape! (begins looking her over)

Sanji: A woman?

Usopp: How can you tell? She hardly looks _human_.

Sanji: Oi, teme! Don't make fun of a woman!

Usopp: Who said I was joking? I was being serious.

Sanji: Teme…

Luffy walked up behind Robin, hands over his stomach, a mournful expression on his face.

Luffy: Awww. I'm still hungry. Nami didn't give me enough money; I used it all up too fast…

Robin turned her head to acknowledge his presence.

Robin: Ah, welcome back, Senchou-san.

Luffy: Ah! Robin, do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry!

Robin: Sorry, Senchou-san, I don't have anything to eat. Perhaps Cook-san does, though.

Luffy: Right! Oi, Sanji, gimme food!

Sanji: What? Where the hell did you come from?

Luffy: I ran out of money.

Sanji: (sweatdropping) That's not what I asked.

Luffy: (notices the baskets) Ah! Mikan! Yahoo! (makes a grab for them)

Sanji: (steps on his hand, pinning it to the ground) Oi, who said you could have some?

Luffy: Itai! Itai, itai! C'mon, lemme have some…

Sanji: Not a chance. Besides, we've got other stuff going on. You should be more worried about _that_ than about food.

Luffy: Huh? What other stuff?

Sanji: (jerks a thumb in their direction) Zoro brought back a girl. She looks pretty beat up. Chopper's taking a look at her now.

Luffy: Nanda?

He looked over as Sanji released his hand with a snap.

Chopper: (to himself) She's too dirty for me to do a thorough examination… and if I'm going to work on her she needs to be cleaned up. (calls) Nami, Robin!

Nami and Robin: (startled) Hai!

Chopper: I need you two to take this girl back to the Sunny. Give her a thorough bath. Even wash her hair if you can; she needs to be clean. Once you finish cleaning her up, I'll give her a thorough examination.

Nami: H-hai! But I don't think we can carry her properly.

Chopper: I'll do it. Come on!

Changing back to Heavy Point, he took the girl from Zoro's arms.

Zoro: Oi! Be careful!

Chopper: Don't worry, I'll take good care of her.

Grocer: Wait! Is that…

Chopper: What? You know her?

Grocer: H-hai… but I haven't seen her in a while. I didn't think she was this bad off…

Luffy: Nanda? Nanda-nanda?

Grocer: Her name is Onua. I've known her for a long time, but she wasn't in this bad of shape the last time I saw her. She was pretty bad, but not _this_ bad…

Usopp: Oi! I want to know how you know her. Why's she so messed up? Where did she come from? Why…?

Grocer: (interrupts) I'll tell you once your doctor starts looking at her and the ladies come back. I don't want to distract him from the most important thing, but the girls should hear her story too.

* * *

Nami opened the taps as Robin used the power of the Hana-Hana fruit to hold the girl Zoro had rescued level. She adjusted the temperature so that the water was warm but not too hot, and then she turned back to Robin and her burden. They quickly stripped the girl of her filthy rags and immersed her neck-deep in the water. Working quickly, but taking care not to injure her or to miss any of the muck which caked her skin and hair, they cleaned her up. Nami was surprised at how long her hair actually was. Had it been stretched out full length, it would have been nearly as long as she was tall. Though dull, lank, and ill-cared-for, with proper care it would probably be beautiful. Once Nami had washed it, she pulled it into a loose knot at the base of the girl's neck, securing it with a green tie. Once the girl was clean they clothed her in a white bathrobe and carried her out to Chopper, who waited outside in his.

Chopper: Thanks. (takes Onua) I'll take her to the infirmary and do a more thorough examination.

Nami: Ah… Do you want us to help? Is there anything we can do? (concerned)

Chopper: No, I can do it myself, you two go back and find out about her at the grocer's place.

Robin: Okay. We'll be sure to tell you the whole story when we get back, Isha-san. Neh, Koukaishi-san?

Nami: Y-yeah, that's right.

Chopper: Hai! Thanks, Robin, Nami. (as they walked off) See you soon!

Nami and Robin jumped down from the Sunny and walked back to where the grocer waited. When they arrived, he began to tell Onua's story.

Grocer: She showed up one day about eleven years ago. She was traveling with her twin brother, a boy named Joconan. He actually looked a lot like Sanji-san must have when he was that age, except he had normal eyebrows.

Sanji: Oi.

Grocer: They said that they'd been traveling on their own for about a week. Their parents had just died of a plague, and they had no living relatives. They were eight years old then. Can you imagine? Eight years old and no one but each other.

Nami: (sadly) I can imagine. (remembers Bellemere)

Grocer: Well, at that time I was just starting up this business, and I really needed some extra help. My boys were wild and reckless back then; they couldn't be trusted not to break everything. I agreed to let Onua and her brother stay with us if they helped us move in and set up shop. They were happy to agree. Even after I had the shop set up, they stayed. They were wonderful helpers. Onua was perky and cute, always smiling, always eager to help in any way she could. In the evenings, after we closed, she'd sing and dance for us, or play on a little harp her brother had made for her. Music was her greatest joy, and Joconan was a fine whittler. The harp he'd made was beautiful as well as functional.

Of course, he'd had to buy the strings, but they were top-notch, the highest quality. They'd last for practically forever, certainly longer than the harp itself. Besides being a good whittler though, Joconan was great at organizing things. He was the one who actually designed how things are laid out here. He was a lot like his sister, but at the same time, he was completely different. Even though they were both great kids, and twins as well, they both had their differences. Where Onua was completely naive and innocent, Joconan was unnaturally aware of the way things worked. She would trust anybody unless told otherwise, but he always kept an eye out for danger. But at the same time, Joconan always seemed to care more about his carvings than about business. He'd disappear for hours on end, and I'd find him on the roof or under an overturned longboat, scraping away at a piece of wood. Onua always made sure she did her chores, and she would go out of her way to find ways to help out. But even with all that, they were extremely close.

Joconan claimed that they always knew how the other one was. For that fact, Onua knew when he cut himself whittling, even though she was out shopping with my wife. They said it was a 'twin thing', that they were two halves of a whole. I believed them. Certainly they seemed to be linked in some way, because they were far closer than most siblings are. They sat next to each other at meals, washed each other's clothes, even slept in the same bed. Then Joconan fell ill. We had no idea what was wrong with him, but we asked a doctor to look at him, even though we really couldn't afford to pay one. The doctor didn't know what it was either, but Onua said it was the same disease that killed her family. She refused to leave his bedside for days, eating and sleeping right there. He just kept getting sicker, until the doctor said that his only hope was to use the Sunset Rose Nectar to treat his symptoms, and hope that he could overcome the disease himself.

We were devastated. We couldn't afford to pay the doctor as it was; how were we supposed to buy Sunset Rose Nectar? That day Onua left his room for the first time in a week. We had no idea where she was going, but we didn't stop her. When she didn't come back at sunset we started worrying. We looked all over for her, but couldn't find her. She didn't return until the next day, around noon. By that time, her brother was so far gone that he wasn't even conscious. But she had money, enough to buy a medium-sized bottle of Sunset Rose Nectar, almost 250,000 beli. She refused to say where she'd gotten it, but by that time we were so desperate that we just took it and bought the Nectar. The doctor made immediate use of it, but it was too late. Joconan improved for two days, then relapsed and died in his sleep on the third. Onua was devastated.

No, more than devastated. It was like a part of her had died, and maybe it had. Maybe they _had_ been two halves of a whole, and with half missing, she was incomplete. I don't know. All I know is, Onua cried herself out, and then once she finished, she collected all of their belongings together. Everything they had, all that was left of her family, she put into a big trunk, which she gave to us. She asked us to keep it safe. She also gave us this.

The grocer walked over to a high shelf and took down a large, leather-bound book. It wasn't quite large enough to be a tome, but was certainly very hefty. He handed it to Robin, who read the cover.

Robin: _The Complete Anthropology of the Naga Race_, by Nomasdina N'ton.

Usopp: Oi. Isn't Nomasdina that girl's last name?

Grocer: That's right. The author was Onua's father. Onua gave that book to us, and said we could do whatever we wanted to it. I asked her if she didn't want us to keep it, like the trunk, but she said she didn't care, so long as it wasn't destroyed. We didn't know what to do with it though, so we just kept it.

Zoro: So? What happened to Onua next?

Sanji: Yeah, how does a sweet young thing like that end up the way she is now?

Grocer: That's what I was going to tell you next. Once we'd agreed to take care of her belongings, no matter what, she finally told us how she'd gotten the money. (grim look) She'd sold herself into slavery.

Minna: _What!?_

Nami: But slavery's illegal! …Isn't it?

Robin: Yes. I'm sure it is.

Grocer: Maybe out in the rest of the world, but here, where the World Government has no presence, slavery is still allowed, although it isn't exactly popular. Most people willfully forget how horrible it is, or just ignore it. The ones who care enough to actually _do_ something don't have the ability. Like my own family, they've only enough to provide for themselves. But back to the story.

Onua sold herself to that tavern owner that you (nods at Zoro) so nicely knocked flat. At that time she was nine years old. I and my wife tried everything in our power to get her free, short of actually killing her owner. He refused to let her go. Over the years, he's been abusing her and slowly starving her. At first it wasn't so bad for her, she worked very hard, but she still managed to smile, even laugh. Then he broke her musical instruments and forbid her to sing, dance, or make music in any way. After Joconan's death, music was everything to her. It was her joy, her passion. Before he forbid it, she would use music as her consolation. It was what comforted her, since her brother was gone. With the music gone too, she stopped smiling; she began closing up more and more.

But at least she was still herself. A worn, faded, and badly injured shadow of herself, but still herself. Then, he stopped her from communicating with us. She used to come by all the time, whenever she wasn't on a specific errand. She would ask how things were, and tell us not to worry. But that stopped too. Whenever she spoke, he beat her, until, eventually, she stopped talking altogether. That was eight years ago, when she was eleven. Since then she hasn't spoken, not even in a whisper. She doesn't smile, or show any emotion at all anymore. She's just a shell, going through the motions of living. (snorts) I wouldn't even call it living! More like just existing, day by day.

Usopp: (angry) And you just let this happen?

Grocer: Of course not! We couldn't do anything ourselves, not right away, so we waited.

Sanji: (enraged/incredulous) You _waited_? While an innocent girl was going through a living hell, you _waited_?

Nami: I could see if it was someone powerful or dangerous, but it's just one guy!

Robin: And a particularly pathetic excuse for one, I might add.

Grocer: I know what you're thinking; we should have done _something_. I've thought that myself sometimes, but I've a family to think of. And Onua would be even more hurt if she thought I put them in danger for her sake.

Zoro: What do you mean, danger? How much danger could slime like that be?

Grocer: Not him, the government itself. Slavery is legal here, remember? That means that by law Onua was his property. If I'd tried to get her out of there, I and my family would have been arrested for stealing. Even if the sentence was only a fine or a week in prison, it could potentially ruin us. Our business walks the knife edge between success and failure. So we did what we could. We waited, and we saved up. We've been saving money for the past ten years, trying to get the 250,000 beli we'd need to buy her back off of him. Not that she hasn't paid for herself in labor a thousand times over. We've almost got enough now. We've managed to save up 230,000 beli.

Nami: It's taken you that long to save up 230,000 beli? (thinks) _I got more than that on my first run for Arlong!_

Grocer: I told you we walk the knife's edge.

Nami: No kidding.

Grocer: Now I want to ask you a favor.

Robin: What is it?

Grocer: Take her with you when you leave. I don't have the resources to take care of her here, as much as I would like to. In her condition she needs the very best care, by the very best doctor.

Luffy: Chopper's a great doctor! He can take care of her!

Grocer: Exactly. You've already rescued her, when I couldn't, and I'd like for you to save her again. I think your crew is exactly what she needs. Even if her body did heal here, her soul never would. There are just too many painful memories. She needs to leave here, and you can do that. In fact, once my boys finish loading your supplies, you should go too. Your Log Pose has set by now, I'm sure.

Nami: (checks) That's right, it has.

Grocer: Then leave, and take her with you.

Luffy: No way!

Everyone looked at him.

Luffy: (pissed) I'm not going till I kick that guy's a-

Grocer: Don't!

Luffy: Huh? Why not!?! He needs it!!!

Grocer: I know, but he, (nods at Zoro) already knocked him senseless. And she (nods at Robin) broke his arm. There's nothing more you could do here except overthrow the government.

Luffy: Then I'll kick the government's a-

Grocer: (holds up hand) Don't!

Luffy: What? Come on!

Grocer: I don't doubt that you could beat them, but that would be counter-productive. You'd end up destroying all of the Sunset Roses, and the situation wouldn't be any better than it is now. It would be just another attack by pirates, albeit very _powerful_ pirates. If you leave now, it's a rescue. It might spark a change for the better. At the very least, it won't make things worse.

Nami: That makes sense. You're talking about a social revolution here. 'If even pirates will rescue a slave what does that say about us?' That's what you're hoping they'll think.

Grocer: That's what I _know_ they'll think. My wife'll make sure that the gossip is along those lines before we leave.

Usopp: You're leaving too?

Grocer: That's right. We had decided that as soon as Onua was freed, we'd move away from this place.

Sanji: So if we take her along, and leave right away, you'll start people's consciences hurting, and then take off for someplace better.

Grocer: Exactly. We'd planned to move to Arabasta. I have a cousin there. I think you'll know him. He told me about you, after all.

Sanji: We know him? (thinks for a minute) That dried-up Toto-ossan!! He's your cousin?

Grocer: (grins) That's right!

Usopp: So, I assume this means we're taking her along?

Nami: Of course we are! Right, Luffy?

Luffy: (considering, head cocked to one side) I don't know, I really want to kick that guy's ass…

Minna: (yell in his face) LUFFY!!!

Luffy: (Falls over backwards) Fine, fine!! We'll leave, and take her with us! (mutters, sulking) I still want to kick his ass…

* * *

The grocer's two sons had already finished packing the supplies Sanji had picked out into crates and boxes and barrels. Now they began loading the supplies onto the Thousand Sunny. As they worked, their father bent over his front counter, writing a letter. He would write for a minute, tap his pencil against the counter, and then begin writing again. He finished about the same time as his sons.

Grocer: Did you finish loading everything?

Older Son: Hai, Otou-san. It's all on there.

Grocer: Good. Go tell your mother what's happened, and to start packing.

Younger Son: Hai, Otou-san.

Nami had been watching them load the goods onto the ship. Now she came forward to talk to the grocer.

Nami: About the bill…

Grocer: Don't worry about it.

Nami: (excited) Really?

Grocer: Hai. We've enough put by for passage on a ship of our choosing, and we can bring our goods with us. (grins) Actually, you all saved us money. We'll be using the money we saved up to buy Onua back to move to Arabasta and set up shop there. The amount you would have spent on provisions is less than that.

Nami: I see. (smiles) Thank you!

As she turned to go back to the ship, the grocer stopped her.

Nami: (turns) Hmm?

Grocer: Could you give this to Sanji-san? (holds out the letter he wrote) Tell him that I want him to read it once you're on your way.

Nami: Okay. (heads toward the Thousand Sunny)

* * *

The door slid open as Chopper came out. He closed it quietly behind him, his eyes in shadow under the brim of his hat.

Zoro: So? How is she?

Chopper: (looks up, eyes serious) She's in a coma. She's suffering from dehydration, malnutrition, and several latent illnesses. She has many old injuries, and broken bones that received only amateur treatment. I'll have to re-break a few of them, because they didn't heal quite right. All in all, it's shocking that she's actually managed to live this long.

Shock appeared on the faces of the rest of the crew, and they gasped or cursed softly as their personalities dictated.

Nami: (horrified) No way…

Sanji: (disbelieving) So that's it? She's gonna die?

Luffy: No way! Zoro just rescued her! She can't die!

Usopp: Y-y-yeah! Luffy's right! Isn't there anything you can do, Chopper?

Chopper: (seriously) I'll work on her all night, but in the end it's all up to her and her will to live. If she survives for the next three days, I think she'll recover. Though it may take longer for her to come out of her coma.

Zoro: (looks aside tensely) Do your best, Copper. That's all we can ask.

Chopper: Hai! I'll do my very best, because I'm a doctor, and there's nothing that can't be cured! She's been through a lot, she can't die now!

Luffy: Yosha! We're counting on you, Chopper!

When Chopper next left the ship's infirmary, it was a whole six hours later, and he was exhausted. It was almost dark, and he'd been working hard on Onua the whole time.

Chopper: (wobbles forward, thinking) _I need to sleep…_

Zoro: Oi, Chopper!

Chopper looked up blearily to see Zoro standing by the railing above the infirmary.

Zoro: (jumps down) How's she doing? You done?

Chopper: Hai… I just finished.

Zoro: (calls) Oi! Minna! Chopper's done!

Luffy and Usopp: (poke their heads around a corner) Eh? Really?

Robin: (comes out of the kitchen with Sanji and Nami) How is she?

Chopper: She's still very weak, but at least she's stable. For now anyway. (wavers)

Nami: Oi, Chopper, you need rest!

Chopper: But…

Nami: No buts! Go to bed! We'll take turns watching her, and we'll wake you if anything changes, okay?

Chopper: (smiles tiredly) Hai. Thanks, Nami. (stumbles off to bed)

When he was gone Nami turned to the rest of them.

Nami: Yosh! We need to decide the order of the watch. Let's see…How about this? First will be Luffy, then Sanji-kun, Robin, Zoro, Usopp, and then me. What do you say?

Luffy: Yosh! I'm first! I'll keep a good eye on her!

Nami: You'd better. If anything changes, or if she wakes up, go get Chopper immediately. As for the rest of you… Go to bed right now, so you'll be wide awake for your shift.

Minna: Hai, hai.

Luffy scooted inside the infirmary as everyone else went to bed. He sat on a chair by the bed where Onua lay, and stared intensely at her, watching for the slightest change. Time passed, and after about an hour and a half Luffy was seriously bored. However, even though he usually had the attention span of a fruit fly, he hadn't stopped watching the young woman in the bed. Sanji came to relieve him after a few more minutes, then Robin came, and then it was Zoro's turn.

Zoro sat down in the chair for his shift on watch. He watched the young woman he had rescued as she lay there, in a deep coma. Nami and Robin had cleaned her up, and Chopper had tended her wounds, but she was still sickly. She was so thin, and her skin and hair were dulled from malnutrition. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, so she wouldn't catch cold. Through all of the other watches, she hadn't moved, and she didn't now. After a while, Zoro nodded off, convinced that she wasn't in any danger.

Onua's eyelids fluttered, and then blinked open. For just a few seconds her green eyes, dulled by hardship, stared at the ceiling. She didn't even blink when a quiet, buzzing snore touched her ears, but slowly turned her head to locate the source of the sound. She saw a young man sitting in a chair by her bedside, three katana lying on the floor by his feet. He wore a haramaki and, oddly, had green hair. Onua turned her head back to its former position and immediately slipped back into a coma.

* * *

Usopp: Zoro. Oi, Zoro. Wake up, baka.

Zoro: (jerks awake) Huh? Morning already?

Usopp: Of course not, it's the end of your watch. (sighs and shakes his head) You're hopeless, you know that? If it was Chopper or Nami instead of me who caught you sleeping on watch, you'd be dead meat.

Zoro: Yeah, yeah, whatever. (stands and stretches)

Usopp: Oi, oi, oi, you better thank me, you ingrate!

Zoro: Sure, thanks. She's fine by the way, didn't even twitch.

Usopp: Like you would have known, you were asleep, ahou.

Zoro: Whatever. G'night. (picks up his katana and walks out of the infirmary)

* * *

The next morning Chopper woke refreshed, and hopped eagerly out of bed to go check on his patient. When he arrived, Nami was sitting on watch, and his patient didn't seem to have moved at all.

Nami: (brightly) Ohayo, Chopper!

Chopper: Ohayo, Nami. How is she?

Nami: She's just fine, hasn't moved at all.

Chopper: Thanks. I need to see Sanji about feeding her, could you stay here just a little while longer?

Nami: Sure, no problem. (smiles sadly) She's still a wreck, isn't she?

Chopper: Hai. Her body won't heal unless we take perfect care of her.

Nami: Yeah… and her heart must be in even worse shape. I know what it's like to be enslaved, but it was never this bad for me. I was too valuable to Arlong for this kind of abuse.

Chopper: And a good thing too, or we'd be short one navigator!

Nami laughed.

Nami: Yeah, yeah! That's right!

Chopper left the room and went into the kitchen, where Luffy stuffed down massive amounts of food as Sanji prepared breakfast for everyone else.

Chopper: Ohayo, minna!

Sanji: Oh, ohayo Chopper. Your breakfast is ready. Can I make you something specific?

Chopper: (smiling, eats breakfast quickly) Hai! I need you to make a little bit of food for Onua. Something that doesn't need to be chewed, preferably a kind of highly-nutritious porridge or drink. I only need a little for now, though.

Luffy: Why? If she's starving, I bet she could eat lots!

Sanji: Baka. Do you want to kill her?

Luffy: Huh? What do you mean?

Chopper: If she's been slowly starving for many years, her stomach will have shrunk to fit the amount she eats. If you try to feed her a whole lot right away, her stomach will explode.

Luffy: NANI?! It'll explode?!

Sanji: Yeah, so we feed her up a little at a time.

Chopper: Exactly. Instead of giving her three big meals a day, we'll give her a little meal every hour. That way we don't overburden her stomach, and she still gets the nutrition she needs.

Luffy: Ooh, I get it! (grins) Oi, Sanji, can I have her leftovers?

Sanji: Like hell, you bottomless pit with legs.

Luffy: Aww, but Sanji…

Sanji: (ignoring him) Don't worry Chopper, I'll have something wonderfully nutritious ready for her in a few minutes. You wanted it liquid?

Chopper: If you can. She can't eat by herself right now, so I'll have to force-feed her carefully.

Sanji: (shudders) You don't mean the whole, 'tube down the throat' thing, do you? 'Cause that's just gross.

Chopper: Of course that's what I'm doing. She's not exactly awake to eat it herself.

Sanji: Yech. Well, I'll have something ready for you in a second.

Chopper: Thanks, Sanji.

Sanji: Don't worry about it.

* * *

Over the next week, they took care of Onua with the utmost concern. They extended the watches to change every two hours and go all day and night, so that there was always someone watching her, and no one got stuck with that duty for too long. The hourly feedings slowly built up her weight and strength, so that by the end of the week she was starting to look passably healthy again. Her hair and skin were no longer dull and cracking, and she wasn't as excruciatingly thin as before. She had fleshed out nicely, all of her wounds had healed, and the bones Chopper had had to rebreak were on the mend. She still looked weak and emaciated, but no longer painfully so.

* * *

Usopp sat in the chair they had set aside for whoever was on watch. He fiddled with his goggles, checking to make sure that they were in perfect working order. Once he was satisfied, he set them aside and stretched. He only had twenty minutes to go before his watch was over. He paused in mid-stretch to look over at Onua, and blinked when he realized that her eyes were open.

Usopp: (stands up) Ah! You're awake!

He turned and went to the door, calling out.

Usopp: Oi, minna!

They all looked up from whatever it was they were doing. Sanji popped his head out of the kitchen, Luffy stopped trying to fish with paper wads as bait, Nami looked up from the charts she was adding the details to (they showed a maze-like series of canyons on an arid island), Zoro stopped training, Chopper sat up (he'd been enjoying the breeze Zoro made when he swung his weights), and Robin closed the book she'd been reading (it was the one she'd gotten on Jerykun, the history text written by Nomasdina N'ton).

Usopp: She's awake!

As soon as they realized what he'd said, they dropped everything and hurried over. Luffy was the first there, Sanji was second, Robin and Nami were third, and Zoro and Chopper brought up the rear. They all crowded into the room, wanting to see her now that she was awake. Chopper tried squeezing between their legs to get to the bed, but kept getting stuck. Luffy ran right up to her bedside as she sat up.

Luffy: You're up! Yosha! (turns) Sanji, she's up! Isn't that great?

Sanji: Yeah, it's great! (grins around his cigarette) And it looks like she'll be a beauty when she finishes getting better!

Sanji and Luffy proceeded to do the happy-dance. Nami ignored their antics and scooted closer to the bed. Smiling at Onua, she asked her how she was feeling.

Nami: Are you feeling all right? (jerks a thumb at Luffy and Sanji, who are still dancing) Ignore those idiots for now, trust me. They mean well, though. (smiles)

Usopp: Yeah, we were all worried about you! I'm glad you're awake! (grins)

Robin: Yes. Especially Kenshi-san. (smiles)

Zoro: (ignores her) Are you sure you're all right? (seemingly unconcerned) You were pretty beat-up when I rescued you.

Onua said nothing, and her face remained expressionless, but she nonetheless managed to convey trepidation. At least to the girls and Chopper, who had finally managed to wriggle his way to her bedside.

Chopper: (gets pissed and tosses everyone out but Robin) Oi! You're all too loud! She's still weak, so leave her alone! (slams door, then turns around) Robin, would you mind explaining things to her? I'm going to prepare some more medicine for her, okay?

Robin: Hai, Isha-san. (turns to Onua, sits on the edge of her bed) You're probably confused as to where you are, neh?

Onua said nothing, merely nodding in acknowledgement.

Robin: Kenshi-san, no, Zoro-san and I found you while you were being beaten nearly to death by that tavern owner. Kenshi-san got angry and knocked him down to rescue you. Do you remember any of this?

Again, Onua merely nodded.

Robin: After that, we brought you back to this ship, the Thousand Sunny. Isha-san, no, Chopper-san (nods in his direction) took care of you after Koukaishi-san, no, Nami-chan and I gave you a bath. Nami-chan is the woman with orange hair. Do you understand so far?

Again, a silent nod.

Robin: Isha-san has been caring for you, but we've all been taking turns keeping an eye on you, to make sure you were all right. It's been a full week since we brought you to the Sunny, and we were very happy that you woke up. We were worried about you. So was the grocer at the pier. He told us your story, and asked us to take care of you. He said that he had been working very hard to earn enough money to buy you back, but he didn't know how badly off you were.

Onua still showed no emotion, but she nodded in comprehension when Robin asked if she understood.

Robin: Our senchou, Monkey D. Luffy, is on his way to become the Kaizoku-ou. Everyone else on board has their own dreams and ambitions too. (fondly) This is a dream ship you're on, and hopefully, your own dreams will come true on board the Thousand Sunny.

Robin shifted topic abruptly, turning to a more practical subject.

Robin: Now that you understand, do you think you can get up? I think that it would ease my nakama's worries if they could see you standing on your own two feet. Neh, Isha-san?

Chopper: Hai! (smiles guilelessly) But don't strain yourself. If you get tired, just come back here and lay down, okay?

Onua nodded again.

Robin: Now, then, as to this trunk. The grocer said that it held your belongings, and that you asked him to keep it safe for you. When we took you aboard, he gave it to us for safekeeping, and we've kept it at the foot of your bed ever since. Now that you're awake, do you mind if I open it? We haven't opened it yet, you see.

Onua nodded, hesitating almost imperceptibly before doing so. Robin promptly knelt in front of the trunk, and lifted its lid. Inside were several items. On the top were two folded fans, with green tassels hanging from their bases. They looked to be maiougi, or possibly gunsen, since the ribs looked to be steel. Folded neatly underneath them was a piece of clothing. When she lifted the fans, a piece of paper fluttered back down to land on the clothing below. Gently setting the fans aside, Robin picked up the paper and read it silently.

Underneath this shell I hide.

There are two of me inside.

Heart and Hunter in one girl.

Hidden safely from the world.

Treat me kindly, and I may

Learn to live again someday.

But if abused and left to die

You will do far more than cry.

Robin folded the paper and placed it in her pocket. She then lifted the yukata (for that's what it was) out of the trunk. It was rather plain, but nice, and made of light cotton. It had a green inner layer and a cream-colored outer, with green laurentii, or 'Snake Plant', on it. The Obi was the same green, with cream-colored edelweiss on a vine on it. Robin believed it was supposed to be worn with tabi socks and waraji. As she carefully unfolded it, she kept looking in the trunk, and saw a worn and cracked, but still beautiful, lap harp. She also saw tabi socks and waraji, geta, a beautiful mother-of-pearl haircomb with an autumn-leaf pattern, and what looked like a formal dancing outfit with the same pattern. Having finished unfolding the yukata, she laid it on the bed and took out the tabi socks and waraji.

Robin: Would you like to wear this, Onua-san?

When Onua nodded, she turned to Chopper

Robin: Isha-san, could you send in Nami-chan? We're going to help Onua-san get dressed.

Chopper: Hai! I'm done here. (to Onua) Drink this when you're ready, okay?

She nodded in reply as he set the cup with the medicine on the table and left. She took the cup and drank the medicine, obedient to his last order.

When Chopper exited the infirmary, he noticed that the rest of the crew had gone back to what they were doing, but had shifted positions so as to be closer to the infirmary. They were also all watching out of the corners of their eyes, while pretending disinterest. Except for Luffy, who immediately jumped up, almost dropping the fishing pole into the ocean.

Luffy: Chopper! How is she? Can we go in now? Can I see her? Neh? Can I, can I, can I? Neh, neh?

Chopper: No. I just came out to tell Nami that she's getting dressed, and Robin wants her to help out.

Nami: Ara? I'll be right there.

Luffy: What? That sucks! I wanted to see her. How come Nami gets to go?

Sanji: Because she's a girl. She has to help Onua-chan get dressed.

Luffy: So? I can help, too.

Sanji: Ahou! She's a woman! You can't help her get dressed!

Luffy: (sulking) But I wanted to say hi…

Sanji: Baka. You can say hi when she comes out.

Nami went inside and saw that Robin had already begun assisting Onua in putting on her yukata, using her devil-fruit power to help the sickly girl stand on still-healing legs. The yukata lay sadly flat, and had to be wrapped more tightly than Nami would have liked, but she expected that that would improve as Onua gained weight and eventually curves. She helped to tie the obi, admiring the finely made outfit.

Nami: This is a nice yukata… was it your mother's?

Onua nodded silently in reply. Although she didn't show it, she was slightly disturbed by the way they fussed over her, and actually deigned to assist her in dressing. She could not remember the last time when another person had helped her dress.

Nami: (helping to put on her tabi socks) I'm glad you kept it safe. I don't think any of my clothes would fit you. This will look good on you when you've filled out a bit. I'll have to do something about your hair, though… it's too long to leave it down. Hmm…

She considered for a while, and then nodded, having made up her mind.

Nami: Yosh! Turn around, and I'll fix it right up!

Onua turned obediently with Robin's assistance, and Nami began working on her hair.

* * *

Luffy was still sulking at his fishing pole when Nami popped her head out of the door a few minutes later.

Nami: Minna! She's ready to come out!

Immediately everyone gathered around, eager to see what she looked like now. Nami turned back inside and pulled gently at Onua's hands, leading her out the door.

Nami: C'mon, don't be shy. They all want to see you!

Onua walked out, robin's extra hands holding her up by the shoulders, and everyone nodded their approval. She looked much better now. She was completely flat-chested, and still rail-thin, but her hair and skin had a healthier tone, and the yukata's colors definitely helped.

Luffy: (grinning like an idiot) Oi, Zoro, her yukata's the same color as your hair!

It was true. The laurentii, the inner yukata layer, and the obi were all the exact same shade of green as Zoro's hair, and also nicely complemented Onua's emerald-green eyes. Sadly, her eyes were still lifeless and dull, showing no more emotion than the rest of her facial features, but the color was still lovely. Nami had put her air up in a style that was both pretty and practical. It had been braided, and then coiled into a bun on the back of her head; there was so much of it that it had almost formed a circular crown. She had left two long locks framing her face, falling in front of her shoulders almost halfway to her waist.

Luffy grinned and stepped forward.

Luffy: My name's Luffy! Welcome to the crew of the Thousand Sunny! You're our nakama now!

* * *

**List of words and meanings:**

Kenshi: swordsman (not samurai, it's different).

Isha: doctor, specifically a medical doctor

Koukaishi: navigator, literally 'storm master'

Senchou: ship's captain (not the military rank)

Nagahana: long-nose

-san: a default honorific, usually translated as Mr. or Ms. It's reasonably polite.

-kun: a more affectionate and familiar honorific, usually used for boys of the same age or younger. It can be used for girls, though this is more 'professional.'

-chan: a more affectionate and familiar honorific, usually used for girls of the same age or younger. It can be used for boys, but they don't usually like it because it's too cutesy.

Kaizoku no dokuro: pirate mark, 'skull and crossbones'.

Mugiwara no Kaizoku: often abbreviated to MnK, this phrase means 'Strawhat Pirates'.

Yosh: alright; all right!; okay, etc.

Hai: yes

Oi: Hey!

-swan: Sanji's super-goopy version of 'san', which he uses for Nami to show his undying love and affection.

-chwan: Sanji's super-sappy version of 'chan', which he uses for Robin to show his undying love and affection.

Neh: either 'hey', or 'right?' depending on it's placement in the sentance.

Uno Fleur: 'One Flower'. Robin sprouts a single arm from somewhere on the opponent's body and uses it to pin one of their limbs or choke them.

Clutch: Robin breaks the opponent's restricted limb (or neck/back, if she's feeling particularly nasty).

Mikan: mandarin oranges, often translated as 'tangerines'. Nami loves them even more than money, and they smell yummy...

Itai: Ow!; that hurts!; painful, etc.

Nanda: what?; huh? Generally used by males, considered more masculine.

Beli: the unit of currency used in the One Piece world. Approximately equivalent to a yen. $1=approx. 100 beli

-ossan: a term or honorific used for and old or middle-aged man. It's pretty rude, but Luffy uses it all the time.

Otou-san: father

Yosha: A more exuberant form of 'yosh'

Ohayo: good morning

Minna: everyone; everybody

Kaizoku-ou: Pirate King; king of the pirates; Luffy's dream...

Baka: idiot; moron; imbecile; stupid

Nani: what?; huh? Generally used by females, considered more feminine or childish. Luffy, Chopper, and occasionally Usopp use this because they are more 'childish'.

Ahou: idiot; moron; retard

Maiougi: dancer's fans, used for entertainment

Gunsen: steel fans used for combat

Tabi: Japanese sock-like things with the big toe knitted separately

Waraji: straw-rope sandals; flip-flops; sandals in general

Yukata: the simplest and most informal style of kimono, very similar to a bathrobe, and often used as such. Sometimes used as summer-wear, like a sundress.

Geta: wooden sandals with two 'teeth' attached to the bottom

Obi: belt

Ara: weird noise made when expressing surprise


End file.
